Planet Blue
by Ilsia
Summary: Duo's view on the planet he came to love and how he got the hottest person living on it, without actually doing anything.Duo POV, some shounenai, 1x2 with implied 3x4 and 5xS. Relena bashing & language. Repost to fix grammar mistakes. R&R !


**Author's Notes**: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic, but I've been reading the GW fanfiction for quite a while. I've actually even seen the series (which seems to be a rare occurrence, for some reason). I love 1x2, actually Duo paired with just about any of the pilots (though Quatre seems somehow a bit wrong for me). And I'm all for the shounen-ai, so feel free to expect that. And some nice Relena-bashing. That pinkness... English isn't my native language, and I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any and all mistakes I've made. Feel free to review and even post some nice flames. I love good reading material.

Some grammar mistakes fixed, if you find more please notify me. Had to make a repost since the file wasn't saved in the documents for some reason. Wonder how many times I used the word "pink" there... Anyone up to counting?

Reviews greatly appreciated, so please R & R

**Summary**: Duo's view on the planet he came to love and how he got the hottest person living on it, without actually doing anything. Duo POV, some shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Relena would dress in black and sing Hard Rock Hallelujah. And go to Hell.

**Planet Blue**

The first time I saw the Earth, I was spellbound. I had never seen anything quite as astounding. As a colony brat, that wasn't much said, but even after all that I've seen since then, the sight of the Earth still takes my breath away, as all those poets and song writers so love to say. Thanks to some nonexistent gods, it doesn't _really_ do that, otherwise we'd all be screwed. Try staying alive without breathing for a while? I have, and it sure ain't fun.

My first trip to Earth was also the first time I really felt like the bastard that I am. I shot him – I'm sure you all know who. And not just once, nuhhuh, that wasn't enough – I had to shoot him _twice_. And the freaking guy just took the blows and didn't even slow down. Then he went and pulled a superhuman, setting his own damn leg. To this day, I'm still not quite sure whether he's a human or some kind of freaky experiment of one of the docs'. Hell, maybe _all_ of them put their pretty, balding heads together to make up the inhuman existence otherwise known as Heero I'll-Kill-You Yuy.

That "pretty" over there was, by the way, entirely sarcastic. I would have to be pretty damn sick to call those docs pretty – or, preferably, in a straight jacket and somewhere where nobody could hear what the heck I was saying.

The pink menace – uh, I mean princess, was there all the time during the wars. Followed Heero everywhere, and was pretty much the only thing to ever bring fear to the eyes of the poor guy. I think the only thing keeping him from fulfilling her wish - of being killed by the infamous Heero Yuy, and dying a blissfully happy martyr death and having some pitch pink funerals (I bet even the church would have been pink – heck, probably even the goddamn coffin) - was doctor J's orders as well as my well timed and fully innocent comments of the said wedding and Heero dressed in a frilly pink dress due to the pink princess' last will.

I would know, I've seen it – the will that is. Never knew what went on in that head of hers. Blue would suit him _so_ much better.

Anyhow, with Relena endangering our every mission with her persistent following and blowing up our covers with her sudden, noisy appearances (Ever had an explosive blow up next to the loudspeakers, with you at the receiving end? It was much, much worse), we spent most of the war moving around from one place to another.

The princess of all things pink had this horrible way of shouting Heero's name with the emphasis on the "ro" and almost leaving out the first "H" – it was probably intended to sound sweet and sugary. It sounded like she had a bad case of the flu and some innate handicap. Frankly, she sounded mentally retarded. Compared to the treatment of Heero's name, I was actually happy with the use of mine. She either shrieked it like she was afraid it might include something contagious that was ready to jump under her pink skirt the moment she let the name out of her mouth, _or_ spat it out as quickly as she could. I had no problems with that – I wouldn't want my name suffering in her pink presence any longer than necessary, either.

I always did wonder what she had against me, though. I mean, I saved her life that first time that Heero didn't yet have anybody stopping him from killing her. I think his urge to do so must have been some sort of foreboding self protecting mechanism, trying to get him to kill her before he lost the chance to do so for good. My mechanisms must have been under construction at the moment. Or maybe they never even existed – that could explain a good deal of my so-called luck, or the lack of it thereof. That would _really _explain why I both saved the princess _and_ shot the best killing machine in the universe. Twice.

I had gotten a pretty good image of the different parts and sides of Earth by the end of the war – one good thing that followed from Relena's constant intruding. When the war did end, I joined the Preventers with Heero and Wufei. Quatre took over WEI and Trowa stayed with him and made a damn good bodyguard/co-president. Probably the best on the whole Earth. Might have been the only one, too. That made things a bit complicated, since the Preventers system meant pairs, and with three former gundam pilots, it meant that one of us would have to pair with someone else. We worked well together, and probably only together. Since I thought myself the most flexible of us all, I offered to be partnered with someone from the outside. That decision proved quite catastrophic.

I won't say that all the other Preventer agents were bad. They were good – damned good at that, but all of us former gundam pilots had our own ways of working. I wanted somebody I could trust to watch my back, and after a few easy missions pulled off without a hitch, I thought I might be able to – to this guy called Aiden. In the end, our ways were too different. I worked more on intuition and could change my plans in the middle of the mission, if it was required, and expected the others to be able to make the same judgements and decisions as well as cover for me. Apparently, the other Preventers thought it best to follow their instructions to the dot. Our third, a bit on the hard side undercover mission left me in the hospital for a month. First two days of it I spent unconscious, but alive and kicking – on Hell's doors, as Heero later noted to my declaration when I woke up. That made me laugh so hard the doctors had to send him away to make sure I didn't choke or make my ribs even worse than they already were. I always believed in that one saying – you know, the "what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" one.

After getting out of the hospital, I found out that Heero had talked with Trowa, and managed to get him to agree to join the Preventers. Trowa had been pretty interested in it at the beginning, but decided to work for Quatre instead. While he made a mean bodyguard/co-president, he made an even meaner Preventer. Naturally, he was partnered with me, and the rankings of our teams – mine and Trowa's and Heero and Wufei's were the top of the Preventers. Heero and Wufei had the lead because of their earlier start plus my mission gone awry with the Aiden guy. He ended up with a desk job, by the way – apparently Une gave him a lecture that left him scarred for life. Poor guy. Une's one scary lady, with and without the glasses.

Heero's chat with Trowa – to get him to join – as well as his decision to pair with Wufei instead of me left me a bit puzzled for a while. After all, for some weird reason, me and Heero worked the best together, and Trowa and Wufei didn't make that bad a pair either. Wufei's justice rants and scholar head made a nice balance with Trowa's silent communication and acrobatic skills. At the times of war, I used to think that Tro, Qat and 'Fei would all end up together for sure and show the world that threesomes do work, in bed _and_ in relationships. All the way until I found out the 'Fei-man was straight. Too bad for the world's gay population. Good for one female doc. Way better looking than the one-letter-for-name ones. Wouldn't have to be dragged to an asylum for calling her pretty, that's for sure.

After puzzling over the subject for a while, I finally cornered Heero about it. Who ever knew he could blush like that?

The explanation he finally did give me made good blushing material for me too. I can be bright most of the time, but apparently I make a fine example of slow at times, too. I knew about the strict "no real-life partners as Preventers partners" code, as well as Heero being gay – one reason for his fear of Her Pinkness – and the fact that he went and stole Qat-babe's employee just to get me a decent partner should have alerted me. At least a little bit. But, like I said – sometimes I turn being slow into an artform.

We weren't very slow after that, though. We had a nice, long chat about some arrangements and things to do. A month later I was proud to be known as Duo Give-Him-A-Riddle-Or-A-Cookie-And-He'll-Shut-Up Maxwell-Yuy. That's right. Yuy. The name looked rather ridiculous (especially with that unnecessary middle part there), but it made me feel goddamned good inside, so I didn't care. All that mattered was that I had the hottest man on Earth all for me. He claimed the ownership over my braid, and we both got off with a nice bargain.

And I finally got to see him in that blue, frilly dress. Damn, but I knew blue was his colour.


End file.
